Victory Road
After becoming Champion, the player may continue the story by traveling to Area S1 in space to investigate an incident that cut off communication with the space station two years ago. Most legendaries are also catchable now, scattered throughout the region, but some may require the completion of the post-champion part of the story. Most of the items needed to encounter legendaries can be obtained from Adventurer Cradily Sidequest. Items |- style="background: #FFFFFF;" | align="center" | | align="center" | HM05 Waterfall | align="left" | after beating the battle frontier mascots |- style="background: #FFFFFF;" | align="center" | | align="center" | TM26 Earthquake | align="left" | left side of the road |- style="background: #FFFFFF;" | align="center" | | align="center" | TM75 Swords Dance | align="left" | from Kayla Pokémon Trainers * "We'll heal you after every battle, of course. It wouldn't be fair otherwise." -Grape |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Lemon.png |class=Lovely |name= |location=Victory Road |locationname=Victory Road |prize= 12640 |pokemon=6}} | | |- | | |- | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Orange.png |class=Outgoing |name= |location=Victory Road |locationname=Victory Road |prize= 12640 |pokemon=6}} | | |- | | |- | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Cherry.png |class=Cheerful |name= |location=Victory Road |locationname=Victory Road |prize= 12640 |pokemon=6}} | | |- | | |- | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Lime.png |class=Little |name= |location=Victory Road |locationname=Victory Road |prize= 12640 |pokemon=6}} | | |- | | |- | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Grape.png |class=Graceful |name= |location=Victory Road |locationname=Victory Road |prize= 12640 |pokemon=6}} | | |- | | |- | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Blueberry.png |class=Bubbly |name= |location=Victory Road |locationname=Victory Road |prize= 12640 |pokemon=6}} | | |- | | |- | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Strawberry.png |class=Sweet |name= |location=Victory Road |locationname=Victory Road |prize= 12640 |pokemon=6}} | | |- | | |- | | Double battle against Ashley and Kayla: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=DanceSiblings.png |class=Ballerina |name= |location=Victory Road |locationname=Victory Road |prize= 8000 |pokemon=6}} | | |- | | |- | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=DanceSiblings.png |class=Blade Dancer |name= |location=Victory Road |locationname=Victory Road |prize= 8000 |pokemon=6}} | | |- | | |- | | Double Battle Partner: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Emily.png |class=Big Sis |name= |location=Victory Road |locationname=Victory Road |prize= N/A |pokemon=6}} | | |- | | |- | | Places of Interest Pokemon League Shops | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Trainers Elite Four |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Arnalda.png |class=Body Builder |name= |location=Victory Road |locationname=Pokemon League |prize= 8300 |pokemon=6}} | | |- | | |- | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Triston.png |class=Underwater Hotel Owner |name= |location=Victory Road |locationname=Pokemon League |prize= 8300 |pokemon=6}} | | |- | | |- | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Seamus.png |class=Leprechaun |name= |location=Victory Road |locationname=Pokemon League |prize= 8300 |pokemon=6}} | | |- | | |- | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Peach.png |class=Playful |name= |location=Victory Road |locationname=Pokemon League |prize= 8300 |pokemon=6}} | | |- | | |- | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Emily.png |class=Big Sis |name= |location=Victory Road |locationname=Champion Room |prize= 8500 |pokemon=6}} | | |- | | |- | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Agne.png |class=Space Traveler |name= |location=Victory Road |locationname=Champion Room |prize= 8500 |pokemon=6}} | | |- | | |- | | Trivia Category:Routes